Where individual antennas are provided for reception of radio broadcasting waves in the AM and FM bands and for reception and transmission of commercial radio telephone wave and/or personal communication wave in the UHF band, the resulting increased number of antennas requires an extended space for their installation. Accordingly, it is desirable that these antennas be integrated into a substantially single antenna unit. Japanese laid-Open Patent Application No. 46,601/1985 discloses a substantially integrated 3 band antenna in which an upper, first element for reception of radio wave in the UHF band and a lower, second element for reception of radio waves in the AM and FM bands are coaxially disposed and integrally constructed. The second element is used in common for the reception of radio waves in the AM and FM bands, but it will be recognized that ideally, the length of the second element be one-quarter the wavelength .lambda..sub.f of the radio wave of the FM band for reception thereof. If the length of the second antenna is chosen equal to .lambda..sub.f /4, there results a degraded reception sensitivity for radio waves in the AM band inasmuch as wavelengths of radio waves in the AM band are generally by two orders of magnitudes greater than the wavelength of radio wave in the FM band. Accordingly, where an AM receiver which is adapted for use with a devoted AM band reception antenna is used, it must be additionally provided with an amplifier.